Ma raison de vivre, mon âme soeur
by withoutmywings
Summary: Ma version de la première rencontre de Rosalie et Emmett, fidèle a l'histoire originale mais à ma façon point de vue de rosalie, je ne veut pas vous en dire plus j'ai trop peur de vous spoiler. Enjoy!


_**Ma raison de vivre, mon âme soeur**_

**Disclaimer :** Twilight ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ces personnages pour y mettre en scène mes histoires.  
**Pairing :** Rosalie/Emmett  
**Note :** Un jour j'arrêterais d'écrire des OS a la pelle, promis! En attendant voila un petit one shot rosalie/emmet, c'est un de mes couples préférés je trouve qu'ils se complètent merveilleusement bien, et j'avais toujours voulus écrire ma version de leur première rencontre, c'est chose faite maintenant! Je vous laisse profiter de ce petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira bisous!

* * *

Il y a ce proverbe que les humains aiment utiliser quand ils vivent une perte, temporaire ou définitive « on ne se rend jamais vraiment compte a quel point une personne compte pour nous avant qu'elle parte », ou quelque chose comme ça. Personnellement, je m'en rends compte, je sais ce que c'est, comment faire autrement, quand a chaque instant de ma vie je crains de perdre ceux qui me sont cher ? Nous sommes vampires, donc censé indestructibles, et pourtant nous savons qu'a tout instant nous pouvons être tué par d'autres vampires.

Ma vie n'est pas des plus faciles, à quoi bon continuer à vivre, quand tout autour de moi me semble si sombre ? Depuis ce fameux jour, cette fameuse nuit, ou mon fiancée et ces amis ce sont « amusés » avec moi, me laissant pour morte dans cette rue, je n'ai plus goût a rien. Désormais je sais que Carlisle a fait ce qu'il croyait que j'aurais voulue, j'étais jeune, j'étais très belle, et je semblais avoir envie de me battre.

Il a pensé que son fils pourrait voir en moi une compagne, une âme sœur peut-être, mais il n'en a été rien. Au final alors, a quoi donc me sers cette immortalité ? Je vois les jours passer et s'égrener lentement, sans saveurs, sans odeurs, rien a quoi me raccrocher. Je n'arrive pas a nouer de relation avec Edward, même pas amicale ou fraternelle, rien, c'est comme si nous nous repoussions l'un l'autre. Au fond je pense que nous ressentons juste la même chose, mais en parler serait faire preuve de faiblesse, et je ne suis pas comme ça, je refuse de me montrer faible.

J'ai toujours été vue comme une femme forte, hautaine, froide, superficielle parfois même, cet impression n'a fais que ce transformer et empirer quand je suis devenue un vampire. Les dons des vampires sont une extension de ce qu'ils avaient comme traits de caractères le plus dominant, comme dans le cas d'Edward qui peut lire dans les pensées parce qu'il a toujours sur facilement lire en les gens. Je me demande personnellement quel aurais pu être mon don si j'en avais eu un, les pétrifier sous forme de glace d'un seul regard certainement.

Je n'en peux plus de toute cette vie, cette atmosphère rivale avec celui que j'ai tant de mal à appeler mon frère, et ceux que je j'aurais souhaité avoir comme parents d'une autre façon que celle-ci. J'aimerais simplement trouver une raison de continuer cette mascarade, prétendre être satisfaite de mon sort, arrêter de penser a chaque seconde que je suis a présent stérile, que jamais je n'aurais d'enfants. Les enfants, humaines, j'en voulais plus que tout, je ne désirais rien de plus que cela, avoir une belle maison, un mari aimant, et des enfants, le plus possible.

Je suis tombé amoureuse des boucles du petit henry, le fils de mon ami. Cet à cet instant qu'est née ce sentiment, ça dépassais le simple fait de vouloir la même chose que Véra, ou d'être jalouse, simplement je savais au plus profond de mon être que je voulais un enfant. Ce désir est maintenant passé a la trappe et enfermé dans un cachot pour toujours, et dans mon cas, ce toujours est une éternité entière.

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, je m'en vais, je vais prétendre aller chasser très loin histoire de manger un ou deux ours, que j'apprécie étrangement, et voila. Aussitôt ma décision annoncé à ma « famille », je me mets en route, avec nul autre bagage que les vêtements que je porte sur moi en ce moment, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour fuir. Je ne sais pas ou je vais aller, ce que je vais faire, si je vais vivre, mourir, mais je sais que je ne peux juste plus vivre dans cette vie. Tout a mes pensées, je ne me rends pas compte de la distance parcourue, pratique d'être un vampire, pas besoin de réfléchir pour courir, il suffit d'y penser et tout s'actionnent.

Je suis arrivée en pleine forêt, il y a des pics rocheux un peu partout, et le soleil est à son zénith, passant au travers des arbres, et c'est tout simplement magique. Je savoure un instant le soleil réchauffant ma peau de marbre, qui fait luire les milliers de petits diamants de ma peau d'albâtre. C'est un de ces rares moments de ma vie ou j'apprécie ma condition de vampire, pas besoin de respirer, quand j'inspire c'est donc juste pour sentir toutes les odeurs, celle de la forêt, de la terre, du… sang ? Humain ?

Sous le choc je rouvre mes yeux que j'avais fermés sous le plaisir que me procurait le soleil, et analyse ce que mes sens me disent. Il y a un humain pas loin d'ici, blessé visiblement, et a en juger par les cris je crois qu'il ce bat avec un ours, pas vraiment de son plein gré d'ailleurs. Je suis face à un dilemme, je n'ai pas vraiment soif, ayant chassé sur le trajet donc son sang bien que tentant ne m'appelle pas autant que si j'étais affamé. L'aider à survivre au risque de lui révéler ma nature ou le laisser mourir ? Je ne sais ce qui me décide sur l'instant, surement le sentiment que je peux peut-être enfin aider quelqu'un, être la sauveuse plutôt que la victime, ou le bourreau.

Je cours donc a toute allure vers les cris, qui se trouvent a peu près à 20km a l'ouest, un jeu d'enfant pour moi, et j'y suis en moins d'une minute. Sous mes yeux, se déroule le spectacle le plus bouleversant qu'il m'ais été donné de voir de ma vie, cet ours, cette maman ours en fait, essaye juste d'éloigner cet homme, qui n'a rien demandé et ne savais même pas qu'elle ou ces petits était la. Lui, n'ose pas lui faire du mal, pourtant je vois un couteau a sa ceinture, il pourrait la blesser, mais je crois que pendant la bataille il a vu les bébés, et se refuse a blesser leur mère.

Alors quoi, il préfère mourir que de blesser cet ours ? C'est… Magnifique, je n'avais certainement pas vu d'acte aussi beau dans ma vie depuis très longtemps, voir jamais en fait. Cet homme, en fait, est magnifique, massif, très grand, bien plus que moi malgré ma taille mannequin, baraqué, et incroyablement beau. Ce genre de beauté qui vous laisse baba, je suis sure que son sourire doit-être magnifique, surtout s'il était pour moi…

Mais, que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi je me mets à penser ça d'un coup ? Ce pourrait-il que… ? Depuis que j'ai vu cet homme, je suis focalisé sur lui, paralysée, sans bouger un seul muscle, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Est-ce dont lui, mon âme sœur ? Qu'elle ironie qu'il arrive pile en ce jour, mais si justement c'était le destin qui me l'envoyait ? Je ne suis pas femme à croire au destin, mais la je dois avouer qu'il y a de quoi.

Mais il est temps d'agir, je ne peux pas laisser cet homme, âme sœur ou pas, mourir sous les griffes de cette ourse. Ni une ni deux, je me jette entre lui et la bête, je me retrouve donc allonger sur lui, les yeux dans les yeux, comme il venait juste de basculer au sol. Je le recouvre de mon corps, afin de le protéger de la bête, la seule chose qui risque quelque chose chez moi ce sont mes vêtements et je suis prête à les sacrifier, ainsi que toute ma garde-robe pour le sauver. Il est étendu sous moi, les yeux fermés, sanguinolent, semblant attendre la mort, ou le prochain coup de la bête.

Quand il prend enfin conscience qu'il y a un poids inconnu sur lui, il ouvre enfin ces yeux, qu'il fixe sur les miens, balayant mon visage de ces sublimes opales marrons noisettes, et mon dieu ces cheveux, il avait les mêmes boucles sombres que le petit henry. Il murmure « qu'elle belle mort, je vais mourir avec un ange étendue au dessus de moi, tu es si belle… » Sa main droite pour me caresser la joue, mais avant qu'il puisse atteindre son but, il s'évanouit.

A ces paroles je fonds, et je le sais, il est mon âme sœur, il est bien le seul à pouvoir me voir comme un ange, et je considère désormais que je suis le sien, et qu'il est le mien. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici, je dois le sauver, je réfléchis rapidement, Carlisle, lui seul aura la force nécessaire pour le transformer sans le tuer. Je suis a des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi, mais je veux essayer, je ne peux pas laisser mourir mon âme sœur. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, une personne de plus que je craindrais de perdre, mais qu'importe, il en vaut le coup, c'est lui, l'homme que j'aime.

* * *

Et voici la fin! J'espère que ça vous a plus! :) Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage a continuer

_Withoutmywings_


End file.
